Soul Ever Seeking
by Krillo the Singing Mushroom
Summary: A songfic about the Battle against Gaea based on Erutan's The Hunter's Mark, which may or may not be from a video game I don't know the name of. I just don't know. If you watch the video on Youtube and recognize it, please tell me so I can properly cite it.


**This is ages old... I think I've had it for a couple of years now... oops...**

**Anyways, this is a songfic for Erutan's ****_The Hunter's Mark_**** on Youtube. You should look it up. It's awesome. **

**Disclaimer: Owning PJO would make me rich and famous, and non of you know my name, do you? *raises eyebrow suspiciously* Ô.o **

**(In case that doesn't show up, since I've had problems with that in other places, there's an accent called a circonflexe over the first "o" that looks kinda like an eyebrow)**

**(Also, Kessapearl isn't allowed to say anything about the name thing. Kessel Run, I know where you live, and I know where you sleep, and I can and will set an angry Chaos on you. Just imagine what she could do, between her pen and Ian's GMing skill...)**

**(Everyone else just ignore that last bit; she's my cousin, in a weird, roundabout sort of way. We humiliate and threaten each other in public on a regular basis. I fully expect her to retaliate through a comment or two once she finally gets away from Ghost Hunt long enough to read my stories.)**

**-Lah!**

_Dark clouds on the horizon_

_Thunder as the rain falls_

_Breaking the silence_

Percy looked out over the soon-to-be battlefield, nearly trembling with anticipation and nerves. The dark sky did nothing to calm his anxious mind as he saw the earth begin to ripple, figures rising slowly but surely from its surface. He turned one last time to see the one person who mattered the most. Green eyes met grey and together, they surged forward, leading an onslaught of demigods toward the end of either the world or the Earth mother.

_Roads ever weaving_

_Soul ever seeking_

_The hunter's mark_

He and Annabeth dove through the front line of monsters, tearing through them like nothing at all. Their time in Tartarus had made them simultaneously unbreakable and more fragile than spun glass. They would get through this or die trying, but either way they would do it together.

_Face the wind's bitter fingers_

_Shadows as the night falls_

_Fear in the darkness_

He remembered that time. When all was cold and dark, and no light was to be found. Even the soft glow given off by Riptide could not compare to the vast, endless darkness of Gaea's prison. It had seemed an impossible task to find the doors of death in such a black cavern.

And yet, they had done it. They had faced their worst nightmares, their worst memories, everything that could be called fearsome or evil, and still they had made it through. Neither could stand the dark, though.

_Roads ever weaving_

_Soul ever seeking_

_The hunter's mark_

As they dove into the never-ending sea of beasts and monsters of old, Percy could see out of the corner of his eye all of the groups who had come to fight. The Greeks fought beside the Romans with no sign of registering their difference. Amazons and Hunters all fought together with the males and females of both groups alike, never stopping to shoot a snide comment at the ones they normally looked down upon.

_Wilderness wild and perilous be_

_Deep in the heart of danger_

_Wilderness wild and perilous be_

_Filling your heart with fire_

A strange energy seemed to fill Percy's entire being as he drove through monsters, giants, any creature that threatened those close to his heart that stepped into his path. Finally, he and Annabeth reached their main goal:

The Earth Mother.

Gaea.

_Mountains rise in the distance_

_Stalwart as the stars fall_

_Fading forever_

They were a whirlwind, a monstrosity of fighting passion and bloodstained blades that spun in perfect harmony, blocking and striking faster than any monster or enemy that approached. They moved steadily through Gaea, forging their way through literal mountains that rose and crashed around them like waves in a stormy sea- the very essence of the Earth Mother. There was no thought or word required as they demolished mounds of stone that rose from the ground beneath their feet, driving themselves and each other steadily toward the very heart of Gaea.

_Roads ever weaving_

_Soul ever seeking_

_The hunter's mark_

This was their goal; this was their purpose in this battle. They would bring this monster of monsters to their feet, and even she, Mother Nature herself, would bow to the might- not of the gods, as most assumed, but of their children: the Heroes.

_Face the world as the hero_

_Fearless as your blade falls_

_Striking the heart_

A scream echoed in a battlefield that was otherwise suddenly silenced as their blades came simultaneously to the Heart, striking it cold and dead for what would be a very long time indeed... and then a cheering rose up and filled what felt like the entire world; they had done it. It was over.

_Roads ever weaving_

_Soul ever seeking_

_The hunter's mark_

They stood, shoulder to shoulder, holding each other up with the last dregs of their strength and sighed, filled with the promise- the desperate hope- that now, all would be well and quiet and good and they could finally sleep...


End file.
